Of Verdan and Nimloriel
by Machaira
Summary: The unlikely story of one proud, Sindarin princess and her relationship with the elf-maia from Valinor


It is a universal fact that elves do not feel cold, but if they had seen Nimloriel shivering in the dark of the night as she was, they might have second guessed it. Of course, she wasn't really cold, but the mood that accompanies such drab weather she was not immune to. Her cousin, Thranduil, rubbed her arms in response,   
"There, Nimloriel, a fire is being drawn in my father's halls. Let us delay no longer."   
The party of three - Nimloriel, Thranduil, and their friend Thalidin - had just come back from a rather long hunting party. The warmth of King Oropher's halls was very inviting, and they hastened to it. Nimloriel was exhuasted, but she hid it well. She was the only female in the group that went, but she rose to the occassion very well, for she was a very proud princess.   
"Ah there you are my daughter." Her father Tingon spoke as she uncloaked herself in the room, "You were gone so long, I feared something went wrong."  
Nimloriel smiled sarcastically and kissed her father's brow,  
"Nay, Father. I believe I was the most level headed of the group, save perhaps Thalidin. You must stop worrying about me every time I go out into the woods. These hunting excursions are the only thing that can relieve my stress of being a princess. I will not give them up. Besides, with Thranduil and Thalidin with me, what do I need fear?"   
Tingon sighed. Nimloriel loved to debate, and she was very good at it. Early on she had taken an interest in political affairs and the art of orating, which her uncle had encouraged. The King Oropher had great plans for his outspoken niece. He hoped to convince his brother to marry her off well. There had been talk of the high king Gil-galad having his eye on her. In fact, he had ask to marry her, saying that the alliance of their kingdoms would be a good way to help stop the evil in the world that was steadily growing. Tingon had delayed a response to Gil-galad, hoping that there would be some other alternative to stop Sauron, for the grievances the people of Greenwood had against the Noldor were still very strong. To all this talk of marriage, Nimloriel had little to say, since she figured it would be quite some time before she had to even think about marrying. At the time, she was enjoying her freedom, and often times she wondered if marriage would be a necessity at all.  
"I am quite comfortable in my situation and am in want of neither fortune, nor physical perfections. What use would a husband be to me? A single elven maiden of good title and position is always respectable." She would say this and laugh while her father shook his head. She was far too bold, he thought, but this did not stop the suitors(or King Gil-galad) from calling on her. The reason why was that she was incredible beautiful and equally charming. Even then as Tingon looked at his fair daughter with the fire's glow upon her face he marveled. Her hair was a brilliant white gold, and her skin was a light bronze, soft and radiant. Her complexion was fair; her brow strong; her nose and jaw perfectly formed; her lips full and soft. She bore the mark of royalty from head to toe, and had the pride of a Noldo princess to match it. Her deep green eyes were the window to a mind sharp and intelligent. She would never have to suffer a peasant's life. Still, Nimloriel was not perfect, for she had, as I said before, an outspoken mind. This would often cause her to speak things in haste, which she later regretted. Her cousin, uncle, and all the people of Greenwood adored her though, putting those slight imperfections out of the way.   
Thranduil looked at her in amusement when she spoke her last words,  
"Hear hear Nimloriel! Your skill is worthy of recognition too, for I do believe you nearly outrank me at the bow."   
"Then why not say I do outrank you, cousin? Are you afraid at being bested by a female?"   
"Indeed not, but I think your wit would be the more formidable weapon in the end."  
They all laughed, except for Tingon who was still troubled by the long wait for their return.   
"Still, one must always be on their guard in the woods, especially during these times. It is simply not the same any more. Orcs have multiplied, and we have already seen that they are bold enough to attack. If people are looking for another Doriath, they will not get it."  
Nimloriel sighed. Why did he have to always dampen her spirits with tales of war? She already felt this burden enough.  
"Yes, father, we all know of the danger. We see the effects of it everyday. But we can master it. If we let fear take a hold of us, then surely fear will be the one to rule us, and then....there will be no hope."   
She sat down wearily and began to let out the braids in her hair.  
"Nevertheless Nimloriel, your father is right." Thalidin interjected, "Evil is growing, and simply talking about how to overcome it will not make it happen."   
She glared at Thalidin, moody from her weariness,  
"Yes, I know this. But in my humble opinion, how do we expect to work on the problems of the outside world when we have yet to deal with our own amongst each other?"   
This silenced them for a moment, for they all knew exactly what she was referring to. Not so long ago, a half-elf, half-human named Esgal had condemned Oropher for deliberately covering the mistakes of one of his advisors, who had experienced shame when his wife had been raped and given birth to a half-elf child, consequently Esgal. His accusations were true, but for them he was banished by the King. Nimloriel believed they did it injustly, basing their actions on the fact that Esgal had dared to love Nimloriel, and they would not allow that. Nimloriel did not love him in return, but he was a dear friend of hers, and so she never forgave her family for that banishment. She never let them forget it, either. It was a bitter seed that continued to grow with time.   
Thalidin, being the peacemaker of the group, attempted to lighten the uneasy silence.   
"I'm sorry Nimloriel. I know you earnestly want to do something. You have a giving heart. I suppose my patriotic sentiments came from my recent discourse I've had with the Lord Verdan."  
At this, Nimloriel forgot her angst, and her frame perked up. She had heard many tales of this queer, but noble elf who had a very high lineage, but chose to live among mortals and elves alike, never having a true home. She had never seen him, but the idea of him was intriguing to her. He was a mystery she was anxious to solve, and the romance of his noble deeds spoke to her passionate heart, though she was too proud to admit it. There were many rumors going about in the royal court, but Nimloriel was determined to find the truth about him. However, she maintained a cool, half-interested tone as she addressed Thalidin,  
"Oh, you have met him? Why did you not tell me? That was terribly selfish of you. What is he like in person? Are the tales true?"  
Thalidin, however, was not fooled by her tone. He had seen the way her eyes lit up in wonder when the famous elf-maia from Valinor was mentioned. He smiled mischeviously,  
"Well, you can find out for yourself soon enough, for he is coming here."   
Instead of being surprised and delighted like Thalidin thought she'd be, she was suspicious,  
"Here? Why? We do not need asistance. And if this is true, why were we not told of it earlier?"  
"Because Nimloriel," Her father answered for Thalidin, "Oropher wanted to keep it a surprise. It is a great honor to have one so full of the Valar's favor to be among us. We did not take it lightly. He is willing to give us help, and for that we should be grateful, not doubtful. If you are going to better this world Nimloriel, you can't expect to do it alone."  
Nimloriel was hurt. She did not mean to say that Verdan was unwelcome. On the contrary, she was very curious about seeing him. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but then decided against it. They would not listen anyway. She got up and excused herself.  
"I am very tired from the journey, so you will have to excuse me. Perhaps we can finish our discourse another time? Goodnight."   
"Goodnight dear! Rest well." Thranduil said with a smile. She forced one back and then headed to her room feeling very unwanted and angry at this Verdan who dared to impose himself upon them.   
"I will uncover his true designs, mark my words." She spoke to the air, but as she spoke those brooding words, she could not for the slightest moment guessed how much he would have an affect on her.   
  
  
  
Somewhere near the outskirts of Dale the next morning.....  
  
"May you be reborn swiftly in the halls of Mandos my brother. Farewell."   
A solitary tear fell down the cheek of the speaker who bore in his arms the now lifeless body. He spoke the blessing in the old quenya tongue as was his custom. He wiped the tear away and whispered,  
"I'm sorry I could not save you."   
The soldier looked young and no doubt there was a mother and a father to grieve for him, possibly a wife and children too. A strong hand came upon his shoulder to comfort him.  
"It is not your fault that you could not save him, Verdan. You blame yourself far too much. The spies were more advanced than we thought. There was nothing anyone could do."   
"In Valinor" Verdan answered with a far off look in his eyes, "there is no death. Here, it is everywhere. Will this guilt not cease? Those attacks were meant for me and who had to receive them? Innocent victums like this one paid the price, Gil-galad." He sighed, "My mother told me all I'd find here was death. I couldn't fully believe that then. Now I see even with great power, one can feel very useless."   
"Yes, that is true." Gil-galad said, sitting down beside his friend, "It is overwhelming to think of all that must be done, and I fear that we have only been given a mere taste of what is to come. Yet you have shown yourself able to stand against it, and you will rise further still."  
"And those new heights will take me where?" His piercing grey eyes were momentarily lost in confusion.  
"To whatever end, Verdan, but you were not sent here in vain. You are wise and careful. A dishonorable end will not likely be your fate. But honorable or not, I will be there with you. You know that don't you?"   
Verdan smiled and grasped the king's arm in gratitude,  
"I do, and I thank Eru a thousand times for that, though I do know that my path I must walk alone. It is long, but it is good to have you for support."  
He picked up his herbs and medicines to put them away. They were still in good order, since they had been too late to heal the fallen soldiers. He tried to put that out of his mind and focus on what he had done right.   
"Where are you going next, Verdan? Have you come to a decision about going to Greenwood or not? You should stop advising for once and listen to my advice: get some rest."   
"I have though about it, Gil-galad, though I really don't think I need a rest."   
"Of course you do." Gil-galad persisted, "For the past three fortnights you have been working hard in Dale when you could have rested. Not once did you think of yourself. It amazes me. Nothing stops you."   
"Your incessant nagging might." Verdan teased with a smile, "Ah but seriously, I have thought of the King Oropher much. In fact, I am going there very soon. The king has welcomed me. I wish to know of his situation there and his possible desire for restoration between his kin and yours. Now, I know you think it is hopeless, but it is worth trying. I would have gone earlier but I needed more time in Dale. I had only just earned their trust, and I was not about to break it. I am making sufficient progress with healing mortals."   
"Well then, go with all your noble intentions, but do try to relax. I may see you there in time. I have asked for the Princess Nimloriel's hand, but her father has not answered me. To think that they still hold prejudice against my race." He shook his head, "I had hoped my marriage to Nimloriel would help to build a more powerful weapon against Sauron with our combined forces."  
"Ah, but you can do that without marriage, Gil-galad, or do you truly love her?"   
Gil-galad smiled,  
"I suppose I do, though I haven't seen her very much. Have you seen her?"   
Verdan shook his head,  
"No, but I have heard she is very beautiful....and proud. I suppose I'll see her soon enough."   
"She is very beautiful indeed, but she is more than that. She has a very inquisitive mind admist her charms. I would like to see her again."   
"Then I hope you shall, and I shall be anxious to meet her."  
They gathered up their supplies and bid each other farewell. As Verdan rode off, he seemed to bear a beacon of light and hope about his visage, but his heart was still deeply troubled. How might he bring down the walls of pride and prejudice that were firmly set in the hearts of the royal family? He did not know, but vaguely he remembered something his father had told him,   
"By the love of one, the footstool of pride can be torn down." He smiled at that memory, and spurred his horse on, wanting more to reach the woods before nightfall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nimloriel was quite refreshed the next day, and was in a much better mood. She walked alone in the garden for quite some time, thinking about what was said the previous night. She was so lost in her contemplations that she did not hear a servant come up.   
"Forgive me your majesty, the king wishes to see you."   
Nimloriel looked down at the female servant.   
"Thank you Aramis, I will be there shortly."   
"He requested that you change as well. There is a visitor."   
"A visitor? But -" She stopped when she remembered. Of course, it must be Lord Verdan. He could wait, though.   
"Tell my uncle I will be there presently, you may go now Aramis."   
Aramis curstsied and began to walk off but Nimloriel stopped her,  
"Wait, is Lord Verdan there with him now?"   
"No my lady, though he is the visitor I speak of."  
"He is not there? Why did he leave, and why then was I called?"  
"I believe he wished to retire in his own room for a time; as to what his majesty wants of you, I do not know."   
Aramis was one of Nimloriel's favorite servants and had developed a small friendship with her, as much as could be expected from servant and princess.   
"Tell me Aramis, what is the visitor like?"   
"I am afraid I cannot say. He was not there when King Oropher called me. I was only told of his recent arrival."   
Nimloriel was confused, why did she not know he was here? Was he always to be shrouded in such secrecy?   
"Well, then I think I shall go to my uncle as I am. My attire will suit him enough."   
"Very well, princess." Aramis said with all due sweetness and they walked together back to Oropher's throne room, both curious to have a glimpse at this honored guest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oropher stared at the letter darkly. "Please inform your brother, the prince Turgon that I request an answer from him on this matter." the words spoke loudly on the page. "That insolent Noldo!" He muttered bitterly, though he hated to admit that Gil-galad's logic was sound. The joining of their kingdoms would make a very powerful weapon against Sauron, whom he hated more than anything. He could not forget however, how his wife had been killed by the sons of Feanor in the sack of Doriath. He had loved her with every fiber of his being, and in one instant she was gone, leaving a son motherless, and a husband alone except for a few friends. He had risen out of that grief to build a kingdom in Greenwood, and though it was strong, it would not hold up alone against Sauron's might. He sat back in his throne and sighed. Perhaps he would have to give up his pride and hate at the Noldor to accept Gil-galad's request. That was more of his brother's decision, though. Soon, he could see the brilliant gold of his niece's hair come into the door. He smiled and decided to try to convince her to marry Gil-galad, or at least see what she thought in the matter.  
"Ah there you are Nimloriel. I have much to speak with you."   
Nimloriel raised her eyebrow,  
"So I have heard. What do you need?"  
"Well, of course you must know our good news. Verdan has arrived."   
"So it seems, though one cannot tell since he remains invisible to members of the family."   
She spoke in a little annoyance, and Oropher caught it.   
"Yes, well you were out in your garden, and Thranduil did not wish to bother you. But I assure you he is here, and there will be a feast held in his honor, though he declined the idea until I persuaded him to accept it."   
has he now? well that is very humble of him I'm sure. Nimloriel thought this sarcastically to herself.   
"You will meet him soon enough, but what I really meant to talk to you about was this." He held up a letter addressed to him.   
"What is it, uncle?"   
He opened it and handed it to her. It was from the king Gil-galad, wondering why Tingon had not responded to his request to marry Nimloriel. She was momentarily stunned. She knew that Gil-galad favored her, but he never spoke of marriage. Her mind reeled for a moment.   
"So, I am the game piece you and my father are moving around? When was I going to hear about this?"   
"Calm down, Nimloriel, I'm sure your father would not have married you over to that Noldo King without first talking to you. I know you're angry, but you have to admit it's a tempting offer."   
"Tempting??" Nimloriel was absolutely livid, "What is tempting about marrying a person I hardly know? And I would have liked to be notified about this before, it is my life after all."   
"Nimloriel, don't submit to childish whims. You know as well as I do the political gain we'd earn from this, as much as I still am angry at the Noldor for all they've done to my kin. You said yourself you wanted to be a queen, and when the option comes you put it down? You surprise me, I had expected you to be more rational."   
"If you think that I'd surrender my life and feelings for mere 'political gains' for our country, then you are absolutely mad! I love this kingdom as much as you do but I do have a sense of decency! I will not look to marriage as a means of power. To do that is irrational and degrading, and I can't believe you thought I'd agree to this. Oropher, sometimes I do not understand what moves you to think this way. I'd rather be bound in - " She stopped to breathe. Her face was red and she was nearly shouting her last words.   
"I suppose you think that because I am not meek or gentle in my words you think I have no heart. Well you are wrong. Do not expect me to go along with your every word." She stormed from the room and ran outside, her heart bleeding. Was that all she had to look for? A life with someone she didn't really love? She knew very well that such a marriage would be profitable, but oh her conscience was telling her it was all wrong! Every feeling revolted. All she wanted was for someone to truly understand her. She may have been proud and boastful on the outside, but she was crumbling inside with insecurity and longing. She yearned for love and fought for it, but she despaired that she would never have it. She ran further into the forest, the tears running freely down her face. She became exhausted however and collapsed to the ground, sobbing miserably. She was almost done crying when she heard a sound - it was someone singing. She dried her tears quickly.   
"Who is there?"   
There was no answer, and the singing continued. She was naturally curious, for the singing was very soothing. It was a male voice - rich and full, but the words she did not understand. The song made her think back far beyond in the past when the world was young and beautiful. It made her think of Doriath, her home before that once held such light and song as this. It filled her with wonder. Who would be singing such beauty and magic? She did not know, but she felt drawn to it. She came to a glade by a stream, and on the small wooden bridge she saw him. She was transfixed. He was the most handsome elf she had ever seen. His comeliness was that to make one's mouth go dry, as Nimloriel already felt hers doing so. He was tall and his frame looked very strong. In his face was a light she marveled at. It contrasted greatly with his ebony hair. She would like to see him closer, but she was too afraid to let him see her. She hid by the tree, feeling suddenly very shy and small. The elf finished his song and then looked up to the sky. He said something outloud, and then she realized he was speaking Quenya - the old elvish language. Suddenly, he stopped and looked her direction, surprised to see her there. She saw the piercing look of his eyes and felt the urge to run. She turned, but his voice stopped her,  
"Do not move my lady. I am sorry if my song bothered you, but you see, I was just feeling alone, and then you appear. Now as I look at you though, you must be too sweet and glorious to be a reality. If this be a dream, heaven forbid I should awake."   
Nimloriel was used to compliments like this, but never before had they been spoken in such an earnest manner. She was now no longer afraid. This had to be Verdan, and she was amazed. She would never have thought he was like this. She walked closer to him,  
"You need not wake, my Lord, for I am very real. Yet why do you make such endearments to me when I am but a stranger? You must be of a very high lineage, far more than I can claim."   
She was nearly breathless. Almost instantly when he turned his eyes upon her, she was struck with a strange new feeling. She saw the tenderness in his grey eyes and then knew that she must be in love, though it would take her some time to admit it.   
He took her hand and her eyes widened, though she was suddenly too weak to pull away.   
"Ah, but if you knew me, my Lady, you would know that lineage and great deeds of those gone before do not matter to me. Rather, it is how a person chooses to live now that concerns me. How they live and treat others is more important."   
She lowered her eyes, for he seemed to peer into her soul, looking at all the times she fell short. She was afraid to show him anymore, for he probably thought her very low in goodness. She pulled away from his touch, though she would have liked for her hand to be held so gently forever.  
"I see. And am I to know you? May I not even know your name?"   
Verdan smiled and lifted up her head to look at him,  
"Perhaps you shall, as I am to be here for some time. My name is Verdan, son of Gilnole and the maia Ilmare. What angel are you my lady?"   
She could not repress a smile in return,  
"No angel at all, but a princess. I am Nimloriel, daughter of Tingon, brother of King Oropher. I welcome you Verdan."   
Verdan looked as though he already knew her identity. He took her hand again and kissed it, completely throwing Nimloriel off guard. His lips were soft and warm.  
"I must be blessed indeed, then, if the princess of Greenwood seeks me out, but you look as though you have been crying. Do you wish me to walk you back?"   
She had completely forgotten about her troubles now that she had met with and was talking to the gentle Verdan, so she stammered a reply,  
"Well, I....yes, I was. Rather silly of me. I was angry at my uncle. He wishes to get rid of me by marriage."   
Verdan knew exactly what she meant, and already he was wishing that Gil-galad did not hold her in such high regard.  
"But surely he only wishes for your happiness. If you do not want this marriage, why not just refuse it?"  
"It's far too complicated." she sighed, "Do you know King Gil-galad?"   
He smiled at the irony  
"I do in fact. He is one of my closest friends."   
oh dear, She thought, could he then already know that Gil-galad wishes to marry me?   
"Oh, I see." She decided to tell him, then. "Perhaps you know then that he has asked my father to marry me, though of course I have not been talked to about this. He is a good person, despite him being a Noldor, and it would help our kingdom greatly if I did marry him, but I do not - " she stopped, "Why am I telling you all this?"   
Verdan laughed and held out his arm,  
"I did in fact know of Gil-galad's desire, but I hope you will continue to share with me your feelings. I had hoped I'd be your friend, not your enemy."   
Only friend....Nimloriel thought and those words stung.   
"Well, I have just met you, I don't know what makes you think I can just pour out my heart to you. If you will walk me back I will be most gratified, but until I know of your intentions for our kingdom, I will not promise you anything of being your friend."   
She spoke proudly, trying to put away the feelings of love that had just begun. She hoped that Verdan would protest, but he did not.  
"Very well, your majesty, I understand completely."   
He spoke simply, and Nimloriel felt maybe she had been too strong. It was odd, for was usually very confident in her treatment of strangers. Verdan was entirely different. Confused and belwildered, she walked in silence with him until they reached the halls. She turned to him and said curtly,  
"Thank you. Now, I wish to retire. I will see you soon enough, though, at the feast in fact. I wish to ask you many questions."   
Verdan bowed,  
"I look forward to them, for I have much to tell. Farewell, my Lady."   
He watched her walk away and sighed deeply. The longing was not concealed in it. He went to his own room and rubbed his temples, fighting an internal battle of new found feelings over the strong spirited, but beautiful princess.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why not wear this dress my lady?"  
Aramis held up a silvery white dress, flowy and elegant with a low v-neck. Nimloriel looked at it in horror.   
"What, and look as though I am demanding attention? No, I will wear my plain, but elegant white gown. That will do fine."  
Aramis shrugged and obeyed. It was wise not to disagree with her mistress when she was like this.   
"Oh don't look at me like that Aramis." Nimloriel said as she put the simple gown over her head.   
"How was I looking at you, mistress?" Aramis meekly replied as she went to fix Nimloriel's hair.   
"You know, as if I was letting down my family by not appearing dressed as a crown jewel. Well, esteemed visitor or not, Verdan will not get special treatment from me."   
"Have you met him yet my lady? I was out in the garden earlier, and he was very kind to me."   
A small bit of red crept up in the servant's cheeks and disturbed Nimloriel a bit.   
"Yes, I have met him, and it's not that I find him unkind. On the contrary, he was all gentleness." She spoke with a little softness as she remembered his lips upon her hand. "But I can't trust him yet. No one can be that cordial and open. I must find out why he is here, until then I have to be always on my guard. It is the curse of being royal, Aramis."   
Aramis wanted to ask why Nimloriel would always second guess people, but she knew it was better to not say anything. She continued her work in silence until it was finished.   
"Do you like it princess?"   
Aramis had braided her hair to connect in the back like a crown while the front of her hair was let loose about her face, giving her an ethereal quality. Some of the strands were slightly curled, making her look truly angelic. Nimloriel smiled as she looked in the mirror, but it was hollow. Was this all people would see in her? Verdan was no different. She remembered how he had looked at her in obvious admiration at her appearance. She would not submit to his charms. He was just like everyone else, she told herself. She was naive to think otherwise.   
"It is lovely, Aramis, but I wish I didn't have to go at all. I'm in no mood for a feast."   
She closed the door behind her and walked into the dining hall. Oropher, Thranduil, Tingon, and Verdan were all there. Verdan was in deep discussion with her uncle, and it looked like he was trying to ignore all the admiring glances of the elven women present. Thranduil spotted her.   
"Ah! There you are my cousin!" He announced to the group, "Now we may begin."   
Verdan turned his eyes towards her in response and she felt her heart quicken. She turned her eyes away to avoid blushing, so she did not see his smile of delight at seeing her.   
She walked over to them and her father eyed her dress curiously. Nimloriel knew what he was thinking, but she was resolved to feel no remorse in the matter. It was of little matter what she wore anyway.   
"Where do you want me to sit, Thranduil?"   
"Right here, Nimloriel, next to Verdan. I shall be on the other side of him."   
How quaint She thought sarcastically, but she smiled in pretend sweetness at Verdan. He got up immediately, bowed, and pulled the chair out for her. As she sat down, he whispered in her ear,  
"I thought it would be easier for you to question me if we were sitting next to one another."   
His eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched her face go blank at the remembrance of her last words to him. She saw his amusement and frowned at it, though she was actually quite amused herself.   
"I thank you for the curtesy my lord. You are ever helpful" she rasped in annoyance, "But from now on I ask that you kindly refrain from the intimacy of whispering."  
"Of course, my lady." He said in a normal tone, not in the least set back by her annoyance, "But if I had proclaimed what I just said to you any louder, it may have drawn attention to you, and you had looked as if that attention would be unwelcome."  
Nimloriel was silenced. He had rendered her speechless again. She was not winning anything in this battle of wits, and it was unusual for her not to win. She was going to say something in defense, but her uncle got up and spoke.  
"My people. Tonight is a night for rejoicing. Lord Verdan has come to my kingdom with hopes of restoration for this world. It may be a long journey, but I am grateful for his help nonetheless, as you all should be. Let us now enjoy ourselves in celebration of this event. May I have a toast for Lord Verdan?"   
The guests present cheered in response, and raised their glasses to a very embarrassed Verdan. Nimloriel sensed this and wondered at it. It was strange for one of his rank to be embarrassed at the attention, though she could understand how he felt, as she was not in the mood to entertain guests. Nimloriel attempted to make him feel better,   
"Look at how they marvel at you, my lord. Rarely has our people held so much joy for one person."   
"And am I to feel exuberant in return? My lady - "  
"Nimloriel, please." She interrupted "I am more at ease when called by my name."   
He nodded, but continued in his words,  
"Nimloriel, do you know what it's like to be thought of as the means for salvation in this world? Do you know what would happen if I let these people down? I could not bear it. Can you see why am I so uneasy at this situation? The higher the pedestal, the longer I have to fall. I am not infallible."   
She bit her lip. She had hurt him again. Why was she stumbling so? She wanted to apologize, but Verdan had got up to accept the toast.   
"Good people of Greenwood" he said in his full, rich voice, "I am gratified beyond words for your endearments, and I shall do the very best I can to make myself worthy of them. I do not have all the answers that you seek, nor am I more powerful than the enemy. But nevertheless I will do all I can to rid the world of it's injustice. I came to this world on my own accord with those exact sentiments, but I knew that I couldn't do it alone. All of you will have some part to play, whether it be small or large. So again, I thank you, for what you are and will be doing for that ultimate goal."   
They clapped and cheered in response, thinking that they would surely win this long struggle if such a person was on their side. Verdan sat down and the feast begun. Music was played by the best minstrels, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Nimloriel marveled at Verdan's eloquence with words, but she intended to get more out of them. He was very vague.   
"I am sorry, I did not know that you were worried so much about everything that is going on. Is that why you are here, to spur my people on to win the fight against Sauron?" Her tone was kind, as she did not wish to bring him more pain. He smiled weakly,  
"I can understand why you would be inquisitive. I guess you are wondering what secret motives I have."   
"Can you not blame me? I barely know you."   
"Of course I do not blame you Nimloriel, but remember, I have only just met you as well."   
She sullenly agreed. If Nimloriel was not willing to share her heart, why should she expect him to do the same? He surprised her by continuing in a low tone,  
"I wanted to talk to King Oropher more. I wanted him to try to understand the delicate situation in which this world is in. If he wishes to defeat Sauron, there will need to be more allies joined together in this purpose. I guess what I am worried about most is that he will continue to hold prejudices against other races, such as the dwarves and the elves of Lothlorien and Eregion. And, I am wondering how I might achieve all of this. I have been progressing steadily so far, but....there are many obstacles I have not yet approached."   
"So you are a diplomat.....from the Valar I understand? Do you prophecy from them?" Her voice rose in defense for her uncle, "And what have the dwarves done but hide in their holes digging for riches? Why should they concern you?"   
"No, I am mainly a healer, Nimloriel, but Gil-galad has given me the postition of his advisor. I wish to bring healing to nations, and it starts with the people themselves."  
This was strange to her, she didn't know what he meant. He saw her confusion and continued,  
"I heal in the physical and spiritual sense, if you wish to know. I was given that gift by my mother. With a touch of my hand, I could heal you of any physical wound, but the emotional wounds you may have I can not heal on my own. That must come from you. However, that won't stop me from at least trying to help you do so. You see, if I can show the dwarves that all elves are not incomprehensible to their ways, maybe a chance of at least respectful consideration between elves and dwarves might occur. They are not heartless, merely different. I wish to help them in this manner, for if all the free peoples of middle earth were united, then Sauron would have no chance. It is that ultimate goal I keep striving for. But, it is a long road, so I start small and work towards larger things. I mean to go the dwarves and learn how to heal them, for their workings of their bodies are beyond me."  
Nimloriel was beginning to understand, and she admired his desire to help, for she had hoped for the very same thing. There was a difference, however. Nimloriel merely thought about it, while Verdan was actually doing it. She was very curious, and would have loved to watch his powers take form, but she didn't want him to think her overbearing.  
"I see." She said, "You are very different."   
Verdan turned his eyes to the ground,  
"Yes, but I hope you will not hold it against me. Many have looked at me as you did after they hear of my purposes, but I can not change that. In the end, you may find that I am really no different than you."   
He sounded hurt, and Nimloriel felt as though he had stabbed her. His distress was unbearable.   
"Verdan? Hold it against you, no! I am glad you told me these things, because you certainly didn't have to. I am honored you would share so much with me. I think that what you are doing is wonderful, and far more noble than anything anyone has ever tried to do." Her eyes shone, and Verdan did not dare to look back at them.  
"Do you Nimloriel? Or do you think me a fool, and merely pity me?"   
She took her hand away,  
"What? Must you second guess everything I say? I have told you sincerely how I felt and you throw it -" She stopped. She suddenly realized Verdan was only doing the same curtesy she had done to him - question him about his motives. She folded her hands across her chest and slumped in her chair.  
"You can have nothing more to say in this matter. I am quite tired of the conversation."   
Verdan looked at her curiously, he had not meant to rile her. He hoped perhaps, she would one day tell what was troubling her. He ached to do something of comfort, but he knew she would take it the wrong way. There was only love in his heart for this beautiful, confused creature, and he could not show it. That hurt him more than anything she would ever say, and he would rather have her hate his very soul than not be able to comfort and love her.   
"As you wish, Nimloriel." was all he said. Soon, the silence was unbearable, so he got up and excused himself.   
"I think they are asking for people to dance. I might as well join them."   
Nimloriel turned her head and did not answer. She wanted him to ask her to dance, but he did not.   
Good Varda, he hates me, She thought wearily as he left. She watched him go in the crowd and look for someone to dance with. She had hoped he'd not find anyone, but soon he approached a small, wide eyed maid near the back. It was Aramis! What was he doing? Didn't he know the proper treatment of servants at the court? You don't dance with them. She sighed. He probably would never conform to the rules. Deep inside she wished she could rebell like that, and she admired him even more for it. She watched him bow to Aramis and the crowd eyed him strangely, wondering why he preferred a maid to the princess Nimloriel. However, they said nothing, and Nimloriel did not care. He had a right to do as he wished, so long as he wasn't defying the word of her uncle.   
She watched them dance a bit. Aramis looked very surprised, but delighted, and she was amazed to see how beautiful her young servant was. Slowly, Nimloriel felt a pang of jealousy hit the pit of her stomach.   
So he slights me? Well, I provoked it. I meant him no ill will, but goodness sakes I don't want him to fall for a servant!   
She could bear it no longer.  
"Forgive me Thranduil, I am quite fatigued. I am going to my room now."  
"Whatever for? You have not danced with Verdan yet. He expressed a desire to do so."  
"Did he now? Well, as you can see he no longer has a regard for me, as he is dancing with my servant."   
Thranduil looked over and saw her statement true, though the dance was at an end. He frowned, but said nothing.  
"I wish to be alone." She said frankly and then turned to walk out, trying to free herself from the pain.   
She felt a hand gently stop her when she was nearly out the door.  
"Where are you going, Nimloriel?"   
It was Verdan. He had found her, of course.....why was he always getting in the way? She pulled away from him.  
"What do you want? Haven' t you insulted me enough?"   
Verdan frowned,  
"I merely wanted to dance with you before you left. Why are you so bitter towards me now?"   
"Oh don't pretend like it was never your fault. You slighted me. You went to dance with....with...my servant! I will bear no more of it."   
Verdan was angry now, he turned her around and forced her to face him,  
"So that is it? You think me a bearer of childish grudges? Just because I don't satisfy your every whim does not mean I am at war with you. You may be smart, witty, and beautiful, but you obviously are too selfish to see beyond what circles around you. Your servant, Aramis, whom you deserted, was alone and I was trying to make her feel welcome. Honestly Nimloriel, you contradict yourself all the time. You say you have compassion, but act in spite towards those who give up their lives to serve you. Why do they serve you, I ask when you treat them in contempt? And it's not just you, it's all of the royal family. I am tired of -" He let go of her and ran his fingers through his hair.   
"It is not pleasant for me to say this things, and I would not wish them to bind you in despair. But Nimloriel, I see your goodness. I see your love. It is hiding behind those stone walls of pride and prejudice. To hear you talk as you just did reminded me of those walls, and I could not bear to see them in you. You may despise me, but I do not...I could not....despise you."   
He sighed and took her hand, trembling with emotion. "I should not have spoken so severely, perhaps. Yet if I am ever to consider being a friend to you, I must speak my thoughts, or else....I will be living a lie. I will bother you no longer. Farewell, Nimloriel."   
He bowed and left, leaving a very bewildered Nimloriel. She saw the passion and fire in his eyes and was afraid. He was not just a simple elf. He had a heart and soul that she was dying to know. He had called her beautiful.....many people did so, but it was different hearing it from him. He sounded as though he truly cared about how she acted, even if it meant making her humbled. This new feeling was making her wish she could be so much better than she was.   
"Verdan I...." the tears rose in her eyes, but he did not hear her plea. He was gone. She felt the urge to run after him, but she was too proud. She was not worthy of his attentions, anyway. "Verdan, I am sorry." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. His words stung, and she blushed in shame. She did not think ill of him! Her time with Verdan had been short, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.   
"I will go to him tomorrow. I can't let him think of me like that."   
As she stood there, she felt someone come up behind her.  
"Nimloriel? Are you all right? I saw you and Verdan here."   
Thranduil came up beside her as she quickly wiped her tears. Thranduil assumed the worst.  
"What has he done to you?" he said with his hands clenched, "If he dared to even hurt you I swear I will -"  
"No Thranduil! Do not swear." Nimloriel said, holding his hands. "He has spoken the truth about me. Only the truth. I was behaving very wrongly, and it was I who hurt him. How can it be that I have lived in this world so long and still have so much to learn about treating others?"  
Thranduil looked at her curiously, but did not push the matter.  
"Well, if he cannot see how wonderful you are, then it is his loss. I will not see you insulted, my cousin."   
"He didn't insult me, Thranduil." She put her hand to her head and felt that it was very warm. "Excuse me, I am fatigued. I need rest."   
She walked off to her room, hoping that she could forget about how horrid the night had been.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Verdan decided to take a leave of absence from King Oropher's halls. He spent the day in the forest studying. He had to get away for a time to think. He had to get away from....her. Yet he could not think about anything but her, and it was bothering him. The look of her beautiful, searching eyes that had flashed with so many conflicting emotions ran through his head. Her hair, her face, her smile - all were torturing him. The sound of her voice, angry and bitter at him still rung in his ears. He had probably estranged himself from her for what he had said - which was probably a good thing. He didn't need to fall in love. With his constant traveling, he'd make a horrid husband, or so he assumed.   
Yes, it is good that Gil-galad will be comming soon. He will distract her from me. It is a good thing I left when I did.   
"She wouldn't care for you anyway, Verdan you fool." He spoke outloud, "You have prestige, yes, but you are no royal."  
This condemnation he put on himself and was satisfied with it, letting it play over and over into his obstinate head.   
Why then did he still love her? Why was his heart crying for her - to be near her? Was he being selfish? Was it wrong to just leave her wondering where he went, or was it better for her? He sighed. He felt absolutely horrid.....and alone. Nimloriel was brash, proud, and....also the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And her beauty was far more than just physical appearances. He had seen it. When they first met, he saw the valour and love in her heart. That is what drew him to her. But, she could have anyone.   
"She deserves much better than the life I'd give. Here I am studying the healing substances of plants, as I have always done. Is that any life for a princess?"  
He argued with himself for a time. Only the birds and trees were his witnesses. A lone raven was looking at him pecularily. Verdan saw it and laughed.   
"What, do I look stark raving mad to you? Well, I feel like it. I have never been so unsure about anything. You'd think I'd know my own heart."   
He sat down and offered some bread to the raven, who gladly accepted it. Then, Verdan whistled in a low tone. The bird fluttered for a moment and then rested in Verdan's palm, where it was content to eat from there. Verdan stroked it and continued to think outloud.  
"I am protecting myself, but am I also hurting her? Is this gentlemanly behavior by me?"   
The bird merely continued to eat, and when it was finished, it started to eye Verdan's sack for more. Verdan understood and handed the bird a few more crumbs. He wished someone could give him a direct answer to his reflections.   
"Ah....silence. I must decide for myself, then."   
He bid the bird farewell as he got up.   
"Thank you my friend for listening. I have decided."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nimloriel got up and went immediately to find Verdan, but he was no where to be found.   
Where could he have gone? Perhaps he spent the day with uncle. She resolved to find him later. He would not escape her grasp for long. Nimloriel was not one to give up easily. At any rate, she resolved not to think of Verdan that day, and instead attempted to make ammends with Aramis.   
She found her tending the garden, looking very happy and peaceful. Nimloriel wished for that, more now than she ever had. It was not fair that Aramis could feel content and she feel wretched. She approached Aramis, who was startled at seeing her.   
"Oh, my lady" she stammered, "I did not realize you were there."  
"Odd." Nimloriel said with the tease in her voice, "You always know when I'm around." Nimloriel peered into Aramis' eyes, trying to find anything that might lead her to believe her servant had a fancy for Verdan. And why wouldn't she? Verdan was gentle, strong, wise, kind, and terribly handsome. It would be impossible for Aramis to resist him.   
Aramis shifted uncomfortably under her gaze,  
"Was there something you needed, my lady?"   
"I am looking for the Lord Verdan."  
"Oh" Aramis spoke in a small, shy voice, and Nimloriel's fears were confirmed when she saw her maid's face flush.  
"Aramis, what is it? Has something happened? Did he tell you he was going somewhere after you danced with him?"   
She hated to remember that, but she wanted desperately to find him.   
"No, I don't know where he is, I'm sorry.....and....about last night -" she struggled, "I did not encourage it."   
"I believe you Aramis. Verdan will act on his own accord."   
Aramis did not say anything, as Nimloriel spoke bitterly, though with a little less vehemence than usual.   
"Well?" Nimloriel continued, "Does he dance well?" She was hoping for Aramis to voice her affection for Verdan.  
"Yes, my lady. I was honored that he wished to offer me the service. He is very kind and..." her voice trailed off when she saw Nimloriel's pained look. She hoped the conversation would end, but Nimloriel was not satisfied.  
"And you have risen your thoughts to him in affection, have you?"   
Aramis widened her eyes at this - her mistress looked very anxious.   
"Oh my lady, please don't make me answer that. You could not be so cruel. I am afraid you will dismiss me from your service if I answered truthfully, and I could not bear that."   
She knelt down next to Nimloriel and sobbed. Nimloriel bent down to her level.  
"Indeed I would not make you answer, for I have already guessed as much."   
Aramis gazed up at her in fear, and Nimloriel felt horrible.   
"Aramis, did you really think I'd release you for that? I know I have not been the nicest person lately, but I would never wish to be rid of your faithful service." She sighed. "I had hoped I could make ammends with Verdan. I wish.....to be at least his friend, but I see now he must have left because of me."  
Aramis felt much better. She didn't wish to inflict pain on her mistress.  
"Perhaps he has not left. Why do you not go to the king if you care about Verdan so much?"   
Nimloriel looked at Aramis and laughed,  
"Am I that transparent? I don't like how much Verdan is affecting me. It makes me very unstable."   
Aramis looked at her and smiled.....she could see that Nimloriel was worried about him. Aramis was as well, but she could never even hope of Verdan returning her affections. It was her doom. She hoped one day she'd be rid of the pain.   
"Go my lady. Go find him. Let down your pride this time."   
Nimloriel helped Aramis up and kissed her cheek.   
"I will do what I can to make things right. It is about time I own up to the challenge. Thank you Aramis - you are too sweet."   
And with that she turned to find her uncle, leaving a very sad and lonely maid.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nimloriel barged into her uncle's private study, not caring if she was appearing rude.   
"Uncle, there is something I must speak to you about. Verdan has been gone all day and I need to know where -"   
She stopped. Her uncle was not alone. On the opposite side of the room stood Oropher with.....Verdan, who was now looking at her in amusement.   
"You missed me, Nimloriel? I am very glad to hear it." He smiled as Nimloriel looked at him speechless. He took her hand and kissed it warmly. "You do not hate me then?" He raised his eyebrow in expectation.   
"Hate you? No, but I might be terribly annoyed with you for not making an appearance the whole day. Now you embarrass me. Will your transgressions never cease?" She spoke in exasperation, but she meant no ill will. She was very pleased to see him, and to also see that he was not angry at her. Verdan understood and laughed,  
"Well, I was gone for a time, but I returned. I felt it was not gentlemanly of me to just leave without explaining why and where I had gone. To have your forgiveness and welcome was worth it indeed."   
Nimloriel just looked at him again, stunned.  
He came back out of curtesy for me? Her hopes rose for a moment, and then sunk at what her uncle said.   
"Yes, and Gil-galad is comming here tomorrow. Verdan wished a desire to be here to welcome him."   
"Oh." Nimloriel said. So his motive was disinterested?   
"I was meaning to tell you myself, Nimloriel. I also wanted to spend more time with you before he came. I didn't want him to have all your attention."   
He smiled at her earnestly and she returned it, forgetting all about Gil-galad and thinking only of what he said.  
Time with me...  
"So" he said, interrupting her thoughts and extending his arm, "Shall we take some time to ourselves?"  
She took his arm and nodded, walking with him outside. They reached a group of servants, who had a prepared meal with them. Nimloriel looked at Verdan curiously,  
"What's the meaning of this?"   
Verdan merely smiled and then dismissed the servants. He called a horse over which had some bags attachted to it.   
"Perhaps not the most elegant of packaging, but the contents are hearty enough." he said as he held out his hand to her,  
"I thought perhaps you might like to have a picnic evening with me. Unless perhaps you are otherwise engaged?"   
Nimloriel looked at him in wonder and delight,  
"My you conjured this up fast. Well, Verdan, I would be delighted to dine with you." She smiled and took his hand, feeling herself shiver as he touched her.   
"Is everything all right Nimloriel?" He looked at her in concern,  
"Yes, yes I'm fine."   
She took the horse that had been called to her and mounted it. Verdan mounted his as well, thinking perhaps she stretched the truth at her last statement.   
"Just follow me. I found a spot that was absolutely enchanting. There I wish to speak to you about things very close to my heart."  
"I look foreward to hearing them, Verdan." Nimloriel answered with tenderness. He looked at her with a mix of amusement and fond devotion, and then returned to his serious nature. The rest of their journey was followed in silence, for each rider was trying to figure out the thoughts and feelings of the other...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nimloriel and Verdan rode for several hours to a secluded waterfall. There, Verdan unpacked the food and set out a place on the grass to eat. They talked for quite a while, merely enjoying each other's company. The previous events of the past couple days were not mentioned, as they were only sharing their thoughts and dreams, not trying to bring up pain. Eventually, though, the subject did turn up, and Verdan had a chance to explain himself, as you will soon see.   
  
Nimloriel hugged her knees and looked at the waterfall. She had not felt so happy in a long time. Yet something was still troubling her, and that was Verdan's possible feelings towards Aramis. Verdan sensed her uneasiness,  
  
"What is it Nimloriel? Have I said something?"   
  
"No, Verdan....it is not you....and yet....it does concern you, for I cannot understand you. Now you are all ease and friendliness, and not so long ago you seemed to loathe me. Why the sudden change?"   
  
"If it appeared I loathed you, then I must consider my actions more carefully, for I never had a reason to be. I explained already that I was dissappointed with what you had said after I danced with Aramis, but I was more worried about myself, and for that I apologize. I left because.....because I needed to be away from you."   
  
Verdan wondered how he might continue this conversation without revealing his feelings.   
  
"I can understand. I made you uncomfortable, I should never have. But, why then did you come back?"   
  
Verdan sighed in relief, he had hoped she wouldn't press the issue of why he needed to be away from her.   
  
"Because I was being inconsiderate to you. I had been preaching at you on how to conduct yourself properly, and yet I leave without a second's hesitation? That proved that I was a coward, and I could never be that willingly. If coming back meant humbling myself, then so be it. It was wrong of me to speak to you as I did. I wanted to apologize."   
  
Nimloriel laughed,  
  
"Then we are on the same accord, for I had meant to apologize to you for my words. They were childish. You were right. There is nothing to forgive." She lowered her eyes and spoke softly, "I....knew you were right, but I was too proud to admit it. Aramis is a dear friend, but there was something in her situation that I envied."   
  
Verdan looked surprised and his heart fluttered. He leaned closer to her and put a hand on her cheek.   
  
"What was that, dear friend? What could a servant have that you envied?"   
  
Nimloriel breathed deeply, she could not speak. Her hand rose to touch his, but then she thought better of it. She pulled away,  
  
"Why, because she had your attention and I did not, and..." - She stopped. They both heard the crack of the twig. They were being watched. Verdan put his fingers to her mouth and spoke softly,  
  
"Yes...I feel it too. But do not fear, I am not unarmed."   
  
He glanced about the trees in every direction. It was dark, but they could both see by the light of the full moon. Verdan gripped his Valinor bow. He stood up, took Nimloriel's hand, and moved her behind him while he spoke in a loud voice.   
  
"Who are you who dares to impose upon the princess of Greenwood? Show yourself or suffer the wrath of her servant."   
  
Nimloriel looked at him as he said this. He looked truly frightening. The kind, gentle, person was replaced with a hard, stern, commanding image. She praised the cleverness of him calling himself her servant. The perbetrator might have considered them lovers, otherwise, and that would not be a kindly report back to the King.   
They heard a grunt, and then a loud roar in all directions. Orcs! They were surrounded. This amazed Verdan. How did they manage to come on them without Verdan knowing? He spat as he remembered. Sauron's spies! They were cunning. What new leader was this now? It could not be an elf.....  
He cursed to himself that he had not been on his guard more. He could easily blame it on Nimloriel, but that would be untrue, for it was he who found himself captivated by her. And now, she was in danger because of him.   
She will not be harmed. Quickly, he took action.  
  
"Nimloriel, I hear you are an expert at the bow. Now is the time to prove it to me. Take it."  
  
He handed her his bow and quiver, and quickly unsheathed his mithril dirks which burned in a blinding light. Nimloriel took the bow without a second's hesitation and climbed the nearby tree.   
  
"Do you want me to follow your lead, or follow my own instincts?" She asked as she could now see them advancing closer, howling in rage.   
  
"Attack all who look as though they are in command. If you can keep them from advancing, the rest may break up. I fear though, there is more powerful evil at work. I will attack those who come near. They will not get by the power of my mother, and you will be safe."   
  
At that moment, a large being broke through the trees, followed by a group of 10 orcs, all with poisoin tipped arrows.   
  
"Verdan!" Nimloriel screamed as she shot the large being from her perch.   
  
Verdan did not respond. He was busy madly slashing orcs on all sides. The pendant of his mother shone brilliantly, and Nimloriel could not see him admist the blinding light. Nevertheless, she continued to shoot all those on the sides, and the orcs began to grow afraid.   
A human near the back looked on with malice,  
  
"Fall back! Do not sound the Greenwood alarm!"   
  
Verdan looked back to where the voice came from. The spy!   
  
"Nimloriel! The south east! Shoot at the south east! The human!"   
  
Verdan sliced a few more orcs and ran towards the direction of the voice. Nimloriel saw the human and aimed for him, but in the next minute he was gone. The remaining orcs followed the direction where he left, and Nimloriel shot a few of them down. Soon however, their ringleader was gone, for a horse had been waiting for them. Nimloriel, in fear of Verdan being shot, climbed the down the tree. As she did so, she was pierced by a poisin arrow. An orc whom she had wounded had managed to reach a crossbow on the ground. She cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.   
Verdan heard her, and stopped his pursuit of the spy. He came back running with unmatched speed.   
  
"Nimloriel! Nimloriel! Why did you come down?" He saw the orc who had shot her gleaming with pleasure. In one swift motion he had a throwing knife unsheathed and in the throat of the orc, silencing it forever. He controlled his rage, and got beside Nimloriel, the tears struggling not to fall down his cheek. The wound had pierced her arm. This was good, she would be all right, but she was fading fast.   
  
"Nimloriel, look at me. You must stay awake while I heal this. I don't have my herbs to bring you back from unconciousness should you fall in that state."   
  
He lifted her gently and removed the arrow, while she winced in pain. She spoke wearily, her eyes fluttering and her mind dizzy,  
  
"I'm sorry Verdan. I was afraid you'd - "  
  
"Shh, stay still." He placed his hand upon her arm and spoke something. Slowly, Nimloriel began to feel warm, and the poisin drained from her body. Verdan was healing her, merely by the touch of her hand. She felt stronger by the minute, and she looked at Verdan in wonder. Who was he? how could he do this? His eyes were closed in concentration, and Nimloriel was content to be healed under his touch. It seemed as though he was also understanding her thoughts.   
  
"Don't worry, Nimloriel. You will healed. Already you are healing. I promised you would be safe...." the voice spoke in her head. Verdan was now looking at her with his piercing gaze. He sighed in relief, and could not repress a shudder as he embraced her warmly. She felt her arms go around him as he began to cry softly.   
  
"Verdan, I'm all right."  
  
"You nearly were not though. Don't frighten me like that again, please. My heart could not take it if you were lost.....and your family would have me killed."   
  
Nimloriel could not resist. She brought her lips to his cheek and kissed him softly.   
  
"I would never blame you. It was I who wished to come along with you. And you have healed me. No one else could have done so."   
  
Verdan looked at her and felt himself blush at the feel of her lips. She was so enchanting, so brave, so...unreachable. He picked her up easily, but then set her on her feet. He spoke tenderly,  
  
"Let us go back now. I must let your father know of what has happend. And, Gil-galad will arrive tomorrow. Then.....he will wish to speak with you."   
  
Nimloriel frowned. She didn't love Gil-galad. She loved Verdan. What was troubling him? Could he really love Aramis? She sighed.   
  
"Very well then, but you have saved my life. It won't go unnoticed."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil was sitting in the grove by the halls when Nimloriel and Verdan arrived. He knew the moment they came near that something was wrong.   
  
"Verdan, Nimloriel, what is it?"   
  
He glanced at Nimloriel and saw her bandaged arm. His eyes widened with fear, and he looked at Verdan for answers.   
  
"Spies, Thranduil. A group of about 10 orcs surrounded us. They came very near, and they were organized, in the same manner I have seen before. These are no mindless orcs. They had direction of a higher power."   
  
Verdan spoke in a hollow voice - he was still unsure of many things.   
  
"Spies? Direction of a higher power?" Thranduil repeated, and then....he knew. Sauron. He narrowed his eyes. "Where did their leader go?"   
  
Verdan shifted uneasily,  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. I had meant to chase after him, but Nimloriel was wounded, and had I not attended to her right away, she may have been lost..."   
  
He lowered his head in shame and bit his tongue. I should have been more careful. She could have been lost so easily....one more second and....  
  
Nimloriel saw his distress and vouched for him as Thranduil looked at her in concern,  
  
"I am fine, Thranduil. My services were needed. Verdan could not have defeated them alone. I was not incompetant. There was no need to fear."   
  
Verdan turned to her,  
  
"No need to fear then, but what about later, Nimloriel? The voice of the human was so familiar.....they will most likely be back. It is me they want, but if they can use anyone to get to me, then they will." He sighed and addressed Thranduil, "I need to talk to your father about this more, but tomorrow. I have some ideas as to the perbetrator, but I do not know for sure."   
  
Thranduil nodded and together the three walked back to the halls in deep thought. Once there, Verdan bid Nimloriel good night.   
  
"I am sorry our evening didn't go as planned..." he said as he took her hand  
  
"Do not blame yourself, Verdan...." she said, interlacing their fingers and moving closer to him.   
  
"But how can I not, Nimloriel? Greenwood is now no longer safe with me here."   
  
"That is a lie!" Nimloriel spoke violently, "We are stronger than Sauron. We will fight till we have nothing left to give, and even then we will not be conquered. You must see that too. They will not find you here..."   
  
"Nimloriel.." he whispered, gently touching her cheek, the tears glistening in his eyes. He fought to maintain them....how could he tell her that he had to leave? All he wanted was to be here with her. How could he bear to see her unhappy at him?   
"Nimloriel" he choked, "But how can it ever be safe if I am the cause of the disruption? How could I live here in peace knowing that some time they may find what you mean to me and...do something unmentionable to you. I could not bear that. No, there are things far more amiss.....I had hoped that the things I left behind in Dale would settle themselves, but no.....they come back to haunt me."   
  
Nimloriel gazed up at him and her mind focused on only one thing he had said  
  
"And.....what do I mean to you? Are you just going to leave me again?"   
  
Verdan peered into her eyes. She saw too much, and it frightened him. But, his will was stronger. He knew what he had to do.   
  
"I value your precious heart very dearly, Nimloriel, more so than I can ever express.....and because of that, I must leave. In order to be true to what I believe, I must leave to right this wrong. I feel that now. I cannot tell you everything, but perhaps soon I can."   
  
Nimloriel looked down, slightly dissappointed. She had seen his deep emotion, but he would not confess to it. She wanted him to stay here forever. Her heart quailed at the thought of him not being with her in safety.....  
  
"You will not stay even if I asked you to?"  
  
Verdan shook his head,  
  
"No, my lady."   
  
Nimloriel looked up confused and bit her lip before answering,   
  
"And now you are so formal....why? Will you not stay? What have I done? Have I not tried to change? If you had seen my last endeavors to do so, I don't think you'd be so cruel..." a solitary tear ran down her cheek......she loved him too much to make him stay.   
  
"You have done nothing but be yourself, and I could not ask for more. And, if I had my way, I would be here with you....but there are some things that must be done. It is my duty. You have yours, Nimloriel. You must be strong for your people." He let go of her hand and grasped her arm gently, speaking with forced strength, "And when Gil-galad comes, you will see what a good person he is, and how he loves you......he will take care of you...."   
  
Nimloriel frowned, but did not answer or pull away. They stood there holding each other in silence for a time. The two hearts were longing to be joined as one, but their duty and honor kept them apart, at least until one became too weak. Verdan finally tore himself away and walked towards his room.   
  
"Goodbye milady."   
  
Nimloriel watched him frozen. She couldn't believe he was leaving. She suddenly forgot all reason and ran up to him. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him long upon on the lips, declaring her heart's desire more ferverantly than any words would have done. Verdan did not pull away. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back warmly, though still waging a war inside him to keep his passions subdued.   
After a few moments, she let go of him and the tears poured down her cheeks,  
  
"You may not say you love me Verdan, but I will never submit myself to another, not even if I was bound in chains, or forced to marry. You may leave me but my heart will not stay tied down."   
  
And with that she turned and fled to her room, while Verdan's heart throbbed, and the burning sensation of her lips upon his own continued for many hours.   
She loved him? He was too numb to even think about it. All he knew was that he never felt so alive before in his life.   
  
He was wondering if he would still have the strength to continue with what he set out to do.   
  
Both Nimloriel and Verdan slept not that night........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Has word been sent to Dale of my coming?"   
  
Verdan stood in his room talking to one of the servants. He was busy packing necessary items for the trip, and was in much haste.  
  
"Yes, I sent your message to Magilnor today, and he will be expecting you soon." The servant replied, wondering what was so urgent.   
  
"King Gil-galad will be here soon, I suppose I should explain why I am leaving."   
  
No sooner had those words come out of Verdan's mouth did he hear the sound of trumpets in Oropher's hall, signaling the arrival of a very important guest.   
Ah good timing as always my friend. Yet will you hear me out this time and do as I say? Many lives are at stake.... He let his thoughts mull over in his head as he prepared mentally for his ordeal. The human spy....it was bothering him. He knew that Magilnor would have answers at Dale. Magilnor had been a loyal friend from the start, and a welcome companion in his journies. He had stayed at Dale watching over things while Verdan was at Greenwood. It had been only a short time.....how could things be troubled so fast? There had been disagreements in the town....many lies....many rumors. Verdan had subdued them for awhile....but there was still one who troubled him. Drevnor.....he had caused trouble before and had loathed Verdan's coming to the laketown, but would he be so far in deceit to be in leige with Sauron? Verdan shook his head as he walked down the hall...he almost didn't see Gil-galad come around the cornor.   
  
"There you are my friend! I was expecting you to be in Oropher's throne room, as he was himself surprised not to see you there when the trumpets were sounded."  
  
Gil-galad embraced his friend, but noticed Verdan's lack of enthusiasm. His smile was not quite so broad.   
  
"Friend, what is it? You look as though you have not slept at all last night."   
  
"Hmm? Ah yes, I didn't sleep much..." Verdan said as he again remembered the soft feel of Nimloriel's lips and her declaration of love. He forced that out of his mind for a time..."I didn't sleep because there is much amiss. Do you remember my concerns I expressed to you several weeks ago about the situation in Dale?"   
  
Gil-galad frowned and thought for a moment before replying,  
  
"Yes, but I thought that was settled. Did you not say that the person held in suspicion had left?"   
  
"Yes, I did....and I did think all was settled, but Gil-galad..." he spoke softer, "There was an attempted attack on me and Nimloriel last night in the woods. There were a small group of orcs, but they were well organized - as if they knew somehow we were to be there. There was a human, and I recognized the voice. No doubt their orders came from Sauron....for me...."   
  
Gil-galad's eyes darkened in concern,  
  
"Are you sure of this? Why would they be so careless as to attack you in Greenwood?"  
  
"I have thought about this and I assumed they didn't really mean to capture or kill me at that time....rather....they meant to....drive me away. I know who was behind this, and I must go to Dale to find out for sure. If they mean to lure me into a trap, I will go prepared...."  
  
"But, Verdan, are you sure that is what they truly want? And how do you know you will find your spy in Dale?"  
  
"I am....you do not know Drevnor....he will be looking for support in his hometown."  
  
He sighed a bit before continuing,  
  
"I am sorry to mess up everything. I had hoped to spend more time with you when things were at peace. Yet I must ask a favor of you..."   
  
"What is it Verdan? I will do anything you ask."  
  
"The spy who attacked me and Nimloriel certainly knows now that Nimloriel was indeed the princess of Greenwood. She might be a possible target....I could never allow her to be hurt if I can help it. If her significance is reported back to Sauron, he would stop at nothing to use her as a means to get to me. You must stay here and see that does not happen. She must not leave!"   
  
Gil-galad smiled and put his arm on Verdan....already he saw the tenderness that filled Verdan's eyes when he spoke of the beautiful princess. It puzzled him, but he thought little of it at the time.   
  
"Of course Verdan. I love her dearly....I will see she is protected and safe."   
  
Verdan's eyes were sad when he heard the words.....yes, Gil-galad would be a much better husband. Surely Nimloriel will see that. I must leave...I can not bear to see her in the arms of another...  
  
"Thank you Gil-galad....tell her....I'm sorry I did not say farewell myself, but it's for the best." He saw Gil-galad's puzzled expression and tried to explain in the most plutonic words possible,  
  
"She has come to be a close friend.......you are very lucky Gil-galad."  
  
He spoke his last words very low as he bowed and left, and one single tear fell down his handsome check and onto his well-worn tunic. He wiped it quickly as he went into the stables.   
In a few moments, he was gone and off to Dale, with a fire of determination burning in his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nimloriel rushed to the throne room as soon as she could.....her eyes were burning with a mad passion. She suddenly felt very weak, and she needed the strong, soothing touch of Verdan.   
As she turned into the room, she saw Gil-galad there, which surprised her. She had been too busy thinking about other more pressing things to hear the sound of the royal trumpets that signaled his arrival. She was momentarily flustered,  
  
"Oh, Hello King Gil-galad....what a pleasure to see you again."   
  
She curtsied politely and looked about the room. Verdan was not there. Did he truly leave? Already? She assumed as much, but she had hoped that her assumption would prove false. Gil-galad smiled, very happy to see her and kissed her hand warmly.   
  
"Ah, milady....my heart feels alive once more now that I can look upon you again."   
  
Nimloriel smiled half-heartedly....she appreciated his kind gestures, but she was anxious for Verdan. However, she continued in small talk for awhile,  
  
"You are too kind, milord. What brings you here?"   
  
Gil-galad offered his arm to her and she took it. He was far too enchanted with her to see her present distress.   
  
"I have come to see you, and maybe talk to you about some things very dear to my heart. Will you walk with me?"   
  
He looked very earnest, and Nimloriel did not wish to refuse him. Perhaps now would not be a time to mention Verdan....he's gone anyway....what can I possibly do about that?   
  
"As you wish. I may not be the best of listeners, I'm afraid."   
  
Gil-galad looked at her worriedly,   
  
"Oh, and why is that? You've always listened to me before, and I wondered why, for I must have been terribly boring."   
  
"Nay, I listened, but not with kindness, and that was my fault. I don't think I've ever truly treated you as a friend, and you've been nothing but kind to me. I suppose my pride gets in the way. I hate it....it tears me from everything I've ever loved..."   
  
"But what you have just said shows that you've made a change already. And I never considered you overly proud....I always considered you to be what you were: a strong, spirited, lovely maiden with a heart that I've longed to be dear to."   
  
Nimloriel widened her eyes and looked at him,  
  
"Please Gil-galad....you move too fast. I know that you wish to marry me, but.....you must understand I'd make you a horrid wife."  
  
"Why?" Gil-galad said looking somewhat hurt. Nimloriel bit her lip. She didn't have a suitable answer to that.   
  
"Because what I was then was not who I really was....I'm afraid you have too much of an idolized view of me....and...well I don't really know you."   
  
Gil-galad let go of her arm and looked away. Nimloriel tried to explain,  
  
"I mean you no ill will.....and I truly appreciate your kind words. It's just....I wouldn't....love you as you would love me. Not when my heart is already given away."   
  
The minute those words were out of her mouth she regretted it. Oh this terrible love! It was making her do stupid things!   
Gil-galad faced her and her pained look said everything...  
  
"Ah...you are in love with my friend.......Verdan."   
  
"Yes! Yes!" She cried, sitting down on the rock burying her face in her hands. "And he is so cruel - so terribly cruel to leave me....why did I have to fall in love with him? Why!? Why couldn't I just have never met him? Why couldn't I just be content to be his friend? Oh he will not have me....he has left for his 'duty' and I must do mine. I MUST marry you....I have to. But no! no! Why do I have to go through this pain?"   
  
She sobbed for awhile, and Gil-galad felt uncomfortable. He hated to see Nimloriel cry, and he felt terrible because he knew that she really wanted Verdan, and not him. Nevertheless, he was far too much of a gentleman to do nothing. He handed her his handkerchief and sat down beside her, putting his strong arm around her and speaking in tones that tried not to betray his deep emotion. He feared that he would break down himself.  
  
"Nimloriel.....I may not be the comfort you desire, nor may I ever be held dear in your eyes, but I know how I feel. I would never do anything that would cause you to be unhappy. If the prospect of a life with me is dismal, and you wish to remain only friends, then I will be satisfied with that. If your heart lies with Verdan, then I will see that he is restored to you. You do not have to marry me - I would never force you." he wiped her tears and sighed heavily, "I only want your happiness, and so does Verdan. I see now that he loves you. That is why he left. He instructed me to protect you while he was gone, and that's what I must do. You will not make it hard for me, will you?"   
  
Nimloriel stopped crying and looked at Gil-galad in wonder. Truly he was a noble person - far more so than people realized, she thought.   
  
"Verdan in love with me? But how can you be sure? And where has he gone? I must know...if I can help him in any way, then I must. Please Gil-galad tell me everything you know for I will not rest until I do...."   
  
Gil-galad smiled and shook his head,  
  
"Very well milady.....I had hoped you'd persist in this manner. Verdan is strong, but he cannot do everything alone. Where shall I begin?"   
  
"Tell me everything, but don't worry...I won't do anything brash. At least, just yet....I don't want to cause more trouble."   
  
Gil-galad smiled,  
  
"I think my good lady, you will soon see the extend of Verdan's good favor when it is given. Let his behavior be your guide. I see that he struggles with his desires, and it won't be long before they are made known, I'm sure. Rest assured, he will not let you be away from him for very long..."   
  
"Yes, but like you said Gil-galad....he may ask for help too late. I could not bear to loose him. Tell me all you know, and I will decide how to act."  
  
Gil-galad nodded and began to tell her the long story of Verdan's labours in Dale....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a cold, dreary night Verdan stood on the edge of the lake looking very ragged. His clothes were torn and stained with blood - his own blood. It had been a long fight. Yet no one had been lost. He had managed to heal them all. He sighed wearily and sat next to a fallen tree.   
  
"It is over..."   
  
Instantly, he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He awoke to find daylight greeting his eyes as well as a friendly face.   
  
"Hello, Magilnor." Verdan said, happy to see his faithful friend awake and looking well. Magilnor was equally delighted. He had worried about Verdan....his torment never seemed to cease.   
  
"Hello. I didn't mean to disturb you."   
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" Verdan asked, brushing the dirt off his blood-stained tunic.   
  
"A good while, I think. After the night and early morning had past, I thought it best to start looking for you." Magilnor gazed over across the water and then turned back to Verdan with a small grin, "You've made up for lack of sleep this past week."   
  
"I had no time for it." Verdan said gruffly.  
  
Magilnor nodded and handed Verdan a small water pouch. Verdan thanked him and drank eagerly. He stood up somewhat refreshed, though still not all the way settled in his mind.   
  
"They're waiting for you. They want to reward you." Magilnor said, looking over his friend, "Though I expect you'll need to take a bath first." He wrinkled his nose and they both laughed earnestly, glad to be free of the past days' burdens.   
Verdan, however, quickly drew sullen again.  
  
"I want no reward. Just rest. Much has been taken care of, and Drevnor's followers are scattered, but I suppose there are still loose ends to be tied." He thought wearily about this. Would it never end? He loved to help people, but especially now, he was wanting to be somewhere else. Somewhere by the name of Greenwood forest. Magilnor read his thoughts. Verdan had told him much of the love he yearned to have, but could not dare to hope for.   
  
"There is no need for you to do that; go where your heart desires. I'll see that everything is taken care of, and I'm sure Gil-galad will do so as well. You need not solve all of the world's problems. Besides, there would have been much more to do had not Oropher sent his troops."  
  
"Yes, indeed." Verdan said while smiling. He had meant for Greenwood to not have to be involved in his troubles, especially Nimloriel, but she had found a way of doing so, and it had greatly aided him. He didn't know all the details, however, and he was very anxious to know. Gil-galad did not give him much information. He only told Verdan that Nimloriel heard of the trouble, and she was personally responsible for getting her uncle's approval to help. Verdan had loved her more than ever when Gil-galad told him of her valour, and even now his face brightened at the memory. His love was easily seen by all. Now that everything was over, he desperately wished to see her.   
  
"Go write her Verdan." Magilnor said, obviously privy to his deepest thoughts. "Let her see what she will do. I am sure she would not hesitate to come here to see you."   
  
Verdan smiled,   
  
"You and Gil-galad know me too well, yet even now I dare not hope for her to be mine. I only wish to tell her my heart's desire, for it cannot be contained any longer. Now that everything is safe at present, I feel it right to do so. Keeping my love hidden would be almost like living a lie, and I could never do that."  
  
"Aye, I daresay it is, though unrequited love is a thing no one wishes to endure."   
  
"Perhaps so.....but I would rather her hate my very soul than not be able to love her. Isn't that what truly constitues love? When you care not about what you get in return?"   
  
And with that he turned and walked towards the town, feeling as though he could not get there fast enough.   
Nimloriel, wait for me please my darling...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And for your service in driving out the spy, we thank you tenfold. May you be ever blessed wherever you go, Lord Verdan. My people will not forget you."   
  
The mayor of Dale placed the gold medallion around Verdan's neck and it shone brilliantly in the sun. The people present clapped and cheered, and many wished to be near to him - for he seemed to noble and kingly to be real. Verdan was polite and stayed as long as he could bear. He really was touched, but his heart was elsewhere. After thanking them and attending several banquets, he finally bid them farewell to attend to his own matters. He looked ahead to what was next - maybe the dwarves. At present, however, he was most concerned with the thoughts and feelings of a particular maiden.   
  
"I must tell her everything. First that I am well, and second, that I mean to love her till the end of time." Verdan spoke outloud and then he laughed, "I sound like a love-sick boy! Ah, but.....I have not felt so....alive."   
  
He pulled out some parchment and began to write. He always wrote better than he spoke, he thought, but even now in his happiness there roamed a small shadow. Would Tingon allow his only child to marry someone who wasn't of royal blood? Would he view Verdan's request as pure and untainted by ill intent? He must.....he had to. After many hours, Verdan finally had this much on paper:  
  
My dear Nimloriel,  
  
I said before that I valued your heart more than you could ever know, and that what I had to endure, I had to endure alone. Well I'm afraid I must appear weak: for I cannot endure this path alone. When I first came to Middle Earth, I had great dreams. I was going to help all those who I could, even if it meant suffering excruciating pain or something worse, and nothing was going to stop me from it. I knew that I had incredible gifts given to me, and I was going to use them to the best of my ability. Every time I saw a lost or lonely face, I would do anything I could to help them, and I knew that it was what I was meant to do. I felt at peace, though I knew that it was going to be a long journey.   
But my dear, on that day you first came upon me, I lost my heart. There are no words to describe how I felt towards you then, or how I still feel. Every day you become more dear, and I wonder how I could ever be apart from you very long. My whole way of thinking turned around, and I was afraid: I didn't know how to handle it. I felt that the life I chose was not meant for someone as radiant as you, and that I was cursed to be alone. Maybe I still am being inconsiderate in telling you all this, but I cannot keep silent any longer. I need you Nimloriel, and I had never been in want of anything. Desipte your misgivings of yourself, you are everything I find worthy of loving. You are pure, honest, brave, and compassionate. The morning blushes to see your face, for you far outweigh it's glory. Your heart is dearer to me than all the souls in this world - and for that, I am not ashamed. It is something I cannot explain. I love you Nimloriel! I would not consider myself worthy of you in a thousand lifetimes, but if you were to turn me away, I would still continue to love you until the end of time. I cannot bear to think of myself alone in this world. But if a life with me seems impossible, I would bear it, for I wouldn't dare do anything against your will. And I would hope...for the day when I could just hear your voice telling me I had some chance of winning you.   
Please tell me what you think, and if you don't soon enough, I may come to you anyway and find out. I long for the day I may see your face again.  
  
Your own,   
Verdan   
  
He read this over and over and changed many things, thinking that he could not express his concerns adequately enough. Finally, he sealed the letter and stood up to go outside.   
  
"Magilnor - where are the messengers?"   
  
He stopped. As soon as he opened the door, he was face to face with a very familiar and lovely visage.   
  
"Hello Verdan. I'm sorry, I do not know where Magilnor is, and the messengers are presently engaged with business I had assigned to them. I hope that is all right."   
  
Verdan was in complete shock. Nimloriel was standing right before him, smiling and looking very radiant and lovely. He didn't know whether to smile back or reprimand her for not telling him she was coming. He could not hide his pleasure though, and Nimloriel could sense it.  
  
"What, Verdan....you are upset I did not tell you I was coming? Well, you gave me no word. I was very worried about you...I had to come."   
  
She spoke teasingly, but she wrung her hands behind her back a little in anxiousness. Verdan spoke in a gentle voice while placing a hand upon her arm,  
  
"I am surprised, yes, but upset? No, never."   
  
He shook his head and smiled, letting his hand go up to her cheek.   
  
"I am very glad to see you. I was just going to send this letter to you, telling about my feelings, but I suppose that is not needed now."   
  
Nimloriel looked up and touched his hand, her eyes alit with hope,  
  
"Your feelings Verdan? I have acted on my own in the past days. I felt I could not hold them back anymore." She shoke with emotion and then embraced Verdan, the tears forming in her eyes. "I am so glad you are all right!"   
  
Verdan smiled and stroked her head,  
  
"Of course I am...thanks you to. My dear, how did you know to send the troops?"   
  
Nimloriel stepped back and looked up at him,  
  
"Gil-galad told me. I made him do so. I was not satisfied with what you had told me. When he told me about the situation with Drevnor and his betrayal, I knew that something would be more amiss. I knew it wasn't so simple as just one man in league with Sauron. So I asked my uncle to send out scouts to Dale, reporting of any dangerous activity. One of them followed Drevnor to a camp where there were a large number of orcs. He sent back word immediately, and we went through with the appropiate action."  
  
"Indeed, had the troops not been sent, the orcs would have suceeded in killing the mayor and many of the town, no doubt, and it would be all upon my head."   
  
"Yes, that is how I saw it." She said nodding her head, "I and I knew that I would never allow for such a disaster to fall upon your head."  
  
Verdan shook his head in wonder. She was very brilliant.  
  
"And now you are here...to see that I am well."   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"What about Gil-galad? I can't imagine he's letting you go."   
  
Verdan paused and let the tears fall down his face. Nimloriel rushed to him and wiped them while smiling.  
  
"Yes he is. I told him that my heart was given to another. I told him it was given to you....I told you before I would never submit to another, even if....you did not love me."   
  
In one instant, all of Verdan's passions were let loose. He caught her up in his arms and swung her around, kissing her many times upon her face,  
  
"My dear my dear!" he said between tears "I you cannot be serious. Me not love you? The tide will turn around and the stars will fall out of the sky before I stop loving you. Oh my darling, you are everything I have ever wanted and everything I need. I have never felt such ecstacy. I cannot be alone - I need you, and knowing of your heart's desire only makes me feel more unworthy of you."   
  
"What have you ever done Verdan? It is I who must feel unworthy. I have failed so many times...."  
  
"And what about me? I have lectured and humbled you, but you have born it as no one could have....." He cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her nose, "Will you submit yourself to a fool such as me? Will you consent to deal with my comings and goings and the dangerous way in which I live? Would you really do that for me, Nimloriel? You could have a more stable husband.....but then....not a more loving one."   
  
Nimloriel could not speak for the longest time, she was too full of happines..  
  
"Ah milord....but you don't understand. I have looked so long for love such as this, and now that I have found it, it won't easily be torn from me. I loved you the minute I saw the deep tenderness in your eyes, and every moment since then I found myself falling more in love. You showed me the real reason to love, and how to love....you showed me that there was something more than myself worth giving up all worldly things for. And, you truly understood me.....I had never felt that before."  
  
"Then..." he said, his heart swelling, "will you marry me?"   
  
Nimloriel laughed and put her arms about his neck,  
  
"Yes, Verdan.....I could not be more happy."   
  
He smiled and kissed her long upon the lips, the two hearts free to be joined at last. 


End file.
